Perfection is Just A Rumor
by Hurtful Purple
Summary: [Sequel to When You Can't Decide][Loliver]A lot of things can go wrong in your life. But when you're in the public eye, all those things are magnified. Big time. When Owen starts dating Lola, they become the paparazzi's new favorite couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana.

**A/N: **Yay! The sequel is up! I still need title ideas, the one I have for now is just temporary. Also, the rest of the chapters will be first person, present tense, from Lilly's point of view.

* * *

And that was when I saw it. Their lips touched. Eyes closed. Her hair lying gracefully on her shoulders and his hair curly slightly at the ends. The kiss didn't last longer than a few seconds, but to me, it seemed to last a whole minute. The earth shattered all around me. The gravity seemed to be 6 times heavier. My eyes swelled and my lungs couldn't seem to get enough air. I gasped a bit loudly and they - Oliver and Miley - looked up. 

"Lilly... please, let me explain," he begged. I didn't give him a chance to explain. I ran, Miley calling after me the whole way. I don't know how long I ran; I just know that when I stopped running I was near my old elementary school.

I suddenly remembered the first time I saw Oliver. With his haircut he'd looked like a nerd, but hey, for a 6 year old he was pretty cute. Some of the older kids had made fun of him and pushed him to the blacktop. He started crying almost immediately and I ran to help him up. I yelled at the bully and Oliver and I ran off. We'd been friends ever since.

But that didn't seem to matter then. I loved him. I'd loved him since I could remember. After all that time, I'd just wished I could throw that stupid, inadequate memory away. I knew it would be nearly impossible though, since I thought about it at least five times a day. For the longest time, he'd been the world to me. But not anymore. Now, I can forget he ever existed. Just like he did to me.

I made my way back to my house slowly, breathing deeply. I could have sworm I heard Oliver and Miley calling after me, but I wasn't too sure. Even if it was them, I didn't want to talk to them. Not after I just witnessed them kissing. When I got home I slammed the door, causing a picture of Oliver and I when we were 9. I didn't care for two reasons. One - Oliver was a jerk, I never wanted to see him again. Two - there was another one in my mom's old scrapbook.

As I stomped up the stairs my sister, Tiff, called out to me. "Lilly, is that you?"

I paused halfway up the steps, contemplating whether or not to answer. If I did, she'd leave me alone. If I didn't, she'd come up to my room and bug me about it. I chose to answer her now, rather then later. "Yeah, it's me."

She came to the stairs from the living room and stared inquiringly at me. "Why'd you slam the door?" Looking down at the floor, she saw the broken picture of me and Oliver. "Aw, you broke your and Ollie's picture!"

"Who cares?" I growled. At the taken aback look on Tiff's face, I looked down at my feet. "I'm sorry, Tiff. It's just... something happened today and I really don't feel like talking about it."

Tiff nodded understandingly. "An Oliver related 'something' I'm guessing? Okay, I'll leave you alone about it today, just to give you time to cool off. But if it's something that made you that upset, we're discussing it. And soon."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'm just gonna go lie down now, okay?"

"Okay," Tiff said, walking back to her spot on the couch so she could continue watching Date My Mom.

I made my way to my room and sighed. _Why can't I be more like Tiff_? I thought. _She always gets the guys. She's beautiful, and I'm not_. I sat in front of my vanity and looked at myself in the mirror. I held up a small portion of my nearly platinum hair. _If only my hair were brown, like Tiff's. Then my tan face wouldn't look so awkward in comparison. It's getting too long. Maybe I should cut it_. I glanced around my room looking for scissors. My eyes finally rested on a pair of shiny blue handles sticking out from under my bed. _Perfect_.

Grabbing the scissors, I hold them up to my hair. Ever so carefully, I make one cut. Then another. Then another. Soon, my hair goes just barely past my shoulders.

_It's an improvement, but I'm still not gorgeous like Tiff_. I think to myself. I snuck out of my window to the nearest store, trying to avoid anyone and everyone from school. The last thing I needed at the timewas an insult from Amber, Ashley, or any of their followers. I got some medium brown hair dye and made my way out of the store. After I snuck back into my room I gathered all of the hair I'd cut off and threw it away.

I read the instructions on the dye box carefully before making my way into the bathroom. I locked the door and squirted some of the brown goop into my hand. It stunk. I almost plugged my nose with the hand holding the goop, but caught myself in time. Instead, I rubbed it into my hair, making sure to get to the roots. I used more, and more, and more. Soon enough the bottle was empty and my head was weighed down from the amount of dye I used. I didn't care though. I'd get Oliver no matter what it took.

------  
If you're wondering why I'm telling you this, it's because you need to know this to understand the rest of the story. It's not the most important part of the story but it's definitely on a need to know basis.

The story is about the three of us. Miley, Oliver, Jake, and I. It's about our ups and downs, our highs and lows. Miley and Jake's break up. Miley and Oliver stabbing me in the back. The invention of Oscar Jansen. Oliver and I getting together. My insecurities. Oh, and of course, about the happy endings that happen in every story.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I hope you guys still read this story, even though I haven't updated in almost two months. I'm really sorry about that...

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Hannah Montana.

* * *

"You're leaving me?" Miley said sadly. "We're... we're breaking up?"

Her, Jake, Oliver and me were at the beach. Oliver and I had been hanging out at Miley's house watching MTV when Jake had called, asking for Miley to meet him because he had something important to say. As soon as we got there, Jake sprung the news on Miley that he had to leave for a month and a half, and thought it would be best if they broke up. Oliver and I were sitting at a table off to the side, not wanting to get into it; this was between Jake and Miley. Not Jake, Miley, Oliver and me.

"Miley, I don't want to break up with you," Jake said coming closer to her. "Please understand that. It's just that with this movie, I'll be away for so long and I want you to find someone else while I'm gone. Anything that will make you happy.

"I don't want anyone else," Miley mumbled under her breath. "I just want you."

Jake pulled her forward and hugged her. "I know, I want you too. But I have to leave this time, and I don't want you to mope around all summer." Miley squeezed him tightly, as if she doesn't ever want to let him go. "I just want you to be happy."

"Wow, that's one big ego he's got," I whispered jokingly to Oliver.

Oliver nodded. "But he knows what he's talking about. Miley is gonna be so upset this summer. She'll probably be a wreck for days."

"Jake," Miley said, her voice wavering again. "Just promise me that no matter who you meet, you'll come back for me."

"I promise."

And after a kiss on the cheek for Miley and a wave to me and Oliver, our Zombie Slaying friend was gone.

* * *

As we headed back to Miley's house, I could hear her sniffling to the left of me. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and saw that she had tears running down her cheeks at an alarmingly fast pace, and her eyes were all red and puffy. Oliver put an arm around her shoulder in a comforting manner, and though I knew he was just trying to make Miley feel better, I could help but feel a little jealous of her. She always got all the guys. How could she not? She was gorgeous, and a total girly-girl. Guys don't want skater chicks like me. Oliver fell in love with her almost the exact moment he'd laid eyes on her, and as soon as our new celebrity classmate had seen her, he'd fallen head over heels for her, not even noticing that she hadn't cared one bit for him. 

"Miles," I said cautiously. "It'll be okay. Jake will be back before you know it. We can find things to do this summer to keep him off of our minds. I promise."

Miley stopped dead in her tracks. "You're right Lilly," she said confidently. "I definitely don't need Jake, or any guy for that matter, to make me happy. I'm a strong, independent girl with a lot going for her." Miley smiled weakly to herself and we continued walking.

"Yeah," Oliver supplied, not realizing that Miley didn't need anymore encouragement. "And just think. All those Hannah concerts will definitely keep your mind off of Jake, if nothing else does." He grins at Miley.

Almost as soon as she'd started smiling her face paled. "Yeah... where I'll be singing songs I wrote about Jake. Like... If We Were a Movie..." Fresh tears started swimming down her face. "I can't get over him, guys!"

I walked over to Oliver and smack him on the shoulder so hard that my fingers sting a little. Miley attempted to stop the tears from falling down her face.

"Way to go, donut!" I whispered harshly to Oliver.

"Ow!" Oliver rubbed his bruised shoulder and whimpered. "I was just trying to help! And that hurt!

I gave him a glare, the best one I could come up with and he sighed. "Fine, I'll shut up! Gosh, girls are so pushy."

* * *

After a while we got back to Miley's house. We were really quiet for a while, but then Oliver spoke up. 

"Miley, you'll be okay. I know you've heard this a lot today, but you _really_ don't need a guy to be happy. Especially a guy who could just fly off for a movie at any minute."

Miley nodded sadly, but her tears weren't as heavy anymore. "Okay, Oliver. If you say so."

"I do say so." Oliver then looked at me, as if he was asking if he did okay. I roll my eyes and mouthed the word 'duh' to him and pointed to Miley's face, to show that she wasn't crying anymore. Oliver face lit up in realization and he grinned a little bit.

"So what do you guys want to do?"

Oliver and Miley were quiet for a few moments. Miley looked at the clock before she answered. "We should watch TV."

Oliver and I agreed, so Miley turned the TV on and changed it to Nickelodeon.

"Ooh, Drake and Josh is on!" I squealed.

Miley grinned. "Drake is so hot! I mean, in some commercials and stuff he tries to pull off a beard and mustache, but I hope he's realized by now that it doesn't work for him at all."

"I know!" I said, nodding. "But you know, Josh isn't all that bad looking. And he's pretty funny."

Miley and I turned around as we heard Oliver make this incomprehensible noise that sounded like a mixture between a snort, a sigh, and a gag. Either he was being choked by some invisible force, or he was disgusted. I don't know about Miley, but I went with disgusted.

"What's your problem?" I asked, raising one eyebrow curiously.

He shook his head disapprovingly. "Do you have to sit around and talk about guys all day? Especially when those guys aren't even all that great? _And_," he put a big emphasis on the word 'and', "when Miley has a boyfriend?"

"Listen, Oliver," Miley said slowly, as if Oliver were stupid, "just because I'm dating Jake it doesn't mean that I can't think other guys are cute and talk about them to my best girl friend. Besides, Jake's leaving and we kind of broke up not too long ago, remember?"

As those words left Miley's mouth I expected to hear her voice tremble, at least a little, and I definitely expected to see her eyes start to water. What surprised me is that I didn't see those things. Miley looked completely normal, as if she'd forgotten all the things her and Jake had been through. I let out the breath I just then realized I had been holding in.

Oliver turned to me, and at the same time, we realized the same thing: No matter how long it may take, Miley's going to be okay.

* * *

Okay, so I decided I didn't like this story in present tense. It's all gonna be past tense now, and I'm working on uploading a completely new chapter today or tomorrow. I'll be able to update a lot more now, cause... NO MORE SCHOOL!!! So... review, and I'll update! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Review!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannah Montana

* * *

_"Listen, Oliver," Miley said slowly, as if Oliver were stupid, "just because I'm dating Jake it doesn't mean that I can't think other guys are cute and talk about them to my best girl friend. Besides, Jake's leaving and we kind of broke up not too long ago, remember?"_

_As those words left Miley's mouth I expected to hear her voice tremble, at least a little, and I definitely expected to see her eyes start to water. What surprised me is that I didn't see those things. Miley looked completely normal, as if she'd forgotten all the things her and Jake had been through. I let out the breath I just then realized I had been holding in._

_Oliver turned to me, and at the same time, we realized the same thing: No matter how long it may take, Miley's going to be okay._

* * *

I turned back to watch Drake and Josh in time to see that it's that one Me TV show. I really hate that show. It takes like ten minutes out of the shows I watch on Nickelodeon, and it's really irritating. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a swish of brown hair and turn my head slightly. I see that's it's Oliver, still staring at Miley dumbfounded. 

"Oliver, are you okay?" I whispered in a hushed tone. To the other side of me Miley's eyebrows furrowed as she changed the channels, trying to find something good to watch.

He turned to me and nodded. "I just... I expected her to get mad or upset or something. I expected anything but this, really. Just in a bit of a shock here. I'll be okay though. I mean, as long as Miley's not upset, I'm good."

"Okay then," I said, turning back to the TV. Miley has left the TV on MTV. _Maybe a good music video will come up soon..._

All of a sudden, I felt a vibrating sensation in my back pocket and I heard a dull grinding noise. It's my cell phone. I reached in my pocket and look at the screen. The word 'Mom' flashed, along with what appeared to be jingling bells. The most annoying ringer ever imaginable started playing, and I quickly hit the button labeled 'TALK'. I waited a few seconds, take a deep breath, and say, "Hi, Mom."

"_LILLIAN ROSE TRUSCOTT_!" Her voice thundered out of my phone, making it seem liked I'd turned speakerphone on. "Do you _know _what time it is? You were supposed to be home _an hour ago!_"

"Mom, I'm sorry, but we-"

"No excuses!"

"Sorry, mom..."

"You are to come home within ten minutes, or you're grounded for two weeks!"

"Okay!" I hung up. Looking at Oliver and Miley, I notice that they heard everything.

"Jeez, that was really harsh," Miley notes.

"Yeah, even my mom doesn't get like that," Oliver agrees.

"She's been really moody lately, I don't know why though. Well, gotta go. Bye!" With a wave, I stuffed my phone back into my pocket, grabbed my skateboard, and dashed outside. I hopped onto the board once I got to the end of the driveway and reached home in practically no time. Am I good or what? As I open the door, I see Mom in the hallway, looking at me as if she expect me to say something. "Uh... hi?"

"Lilly, you know if you're going to be home late to call either me or your father," she said, obviously trying very hard not to yell.

"Mom, I'm really sorry about that. Miley and Jake just broke up because Jake's leaving for a while. Miley really needed someone to talk to, and Oliver wasn't helping much..."

"You still should have called us."

"I know. I'm sorry, Mom."

She gave me a look, to see if I really was sorry. I instantly turned on my sad face, which is basically me pouting slightly and making my eyes tear up. It works almost every time, and this time, she buys it. Thank you, sad face.

"It's okay, but remember to call next time."

"Yes, Ma'am." I said. I was just about to go upstairs when my phone rang again. I dug it out of my pocket and the name 'MILEY' flashed across the screen. "Hey, Miles. What's up?"

Miley didn't even waste her time saying a simple 'Hello' back. Instead, she just went right on with the reason for why she called. "You know how your alias is Lola, for when you come to my concerts?"

"Yeah," I said, not completely understanding why Miley was asking me such a rhetorical question.

"Oliver just told me that he wants an alias too!"

I barely held back a scream. "Oliver wants an alias?"

"Yeah, you have to get over here quick so we can help create him!" Miley said, ecstatically happy, and as if it was completely normal to talk about 'creating' one of your best friends.

I glanced at my mom. "Mommy," I sad in my best little girl voice, covering the mouth piece of the phone, "can I go back to Miley's?"

Mom was quiet for a few seconds before she nodded and sighed. "I suppose."

"Okay, I'll be over there soon," I said, uncovering the mouthpiece. "Bye!" I hung up and once again, was on my board in no time.

* * *

"Oh no," Oliver objected, backing away from me and Miley in fear. "No way. Not now. Not later. Not in a million years." 

"Come on, Oliver, it's not that bad," Miley said with a small smirk. Is it so bad to get a kick out of creeping out your best guy friend? No? I don't think so either.

"Yes it is." He seemed certain that he was bound to die any second now. "Don't you dare try to touch me with that."

I laughed at his apparent fear. "Oliver, don't be such a baby. It's just a little eyeliner, and it's not even that dark of a shade." It's not like Miley and I were actually gonna put eyeliner on _Oliver_. Some guys look good like that, like Billie Joe Armstrong from Greenday. If I saw eyeliner on Oliver... I'd probably scream or cry. Whichever I felt like doing at the time.

"I am a man, not a...a...a SHE-MAN!" he objected again. "And there is no way I will _ever_ wear any kind of _makeup_." He shuddered as he said 'makeup' and backed away from us even more.

The sad thing about that statement, is that Oliver didn't know we'd have to at least put a little foundation on him to get his skin ready for the paparazzi and whatnot.

Miley put a defeated look on her face and dropped the eyeliner after securely putting the lid back on. "Fine, Oliver. You win. But we still have to get you your wig..."

"Can't we just do that tomorrow? I'm so sick of shopping. I don't even _like_ shopping. Why did you have to take me?" He pouted.

"Did you want us to get you something you'd completely hate?" I demanded.

"Well, no... but you almost did anyway!"

"Hey!" Miley interrupted. "That color looked good on you!"

"Miley, _every_ color looks good on me, okay? Does that mean you're going to make me wear something lavender... or pink?"

"You know, that's not a bad idea..."

"NOOOO!" Oliver fell to the ground on his knees, arms raised and hands curled into fists. He's such a _baby_ sometimes.

"Fine, Oliver, just go home," Miley said, kicking him lightly in the leg. "We'll just have to torture you some more tomorrow."

He jumped up and ran out the door, but not before I called out, "Yeah, and I'm so not forgetting about the lavender and pink!"

I could've sworn I heard a distant choked-back sob, but the more I think about it, the more I'm sure that I had probably just been imagining it.

* * *

Okay, another chapter. Go me. 


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hannah Montana, Monopoly, Sorry, LIFE, Clue, Fall Out Boy, or anything else I might mention. I just own this story that doesn't seem to be going anywhere at the time...

**A/N:** I am FINALLY UPDATING!!!!!

* * *

Last Chapter: 

_"Miley, every color looks good on me, okay? Does that mean you're going to make me wear something lavender... or pink?"_

_"You know, that's not a bad idea..."_

_"NOOOO!" Oliver fell to the ground on his knees, arms raised and hands curled into fists. He's such a baby sometimes._

_"Fine, Oliver, just go home," Miley said, kicking him lightly in the leg. "We'll just have to torture you some more tomorrow."_

_He jumped up and ran out the door, but not before I called out, "Yeah, and I'm so not forgetting about the lavender and pink!"_

_I could've sworn I heard a distant choked-back sob, but the more I think about it, the more I'm sure that I had probably just been imagining it._

* * *

"No! Don't take me in here! Have you two gone completely _psycho_?" Oliver shrieks at Miley and I as we attempt to drag him into one of our mall's many preppy stores. 

"Oliver, stop whining! We just need to get you a few outfits, and then we'll be out, okay?" I say paciently.

"Well... I guess. But just two outfits!"

"Fine," Miley says, with a knowing look in her eyes. "Whatever you say."

As we entered the store, the pounding fo the loud music inside filled our ears. Miley and I drug Oliver off to the boy's section, and immediately started digging through the multiple piles of color. Oliver just stood to the side and slowly looked through a stack of jeans. After a few minutes, Miley and I had many cute shirts for Oliver to wear. Some were striped, some were solid colored, but all were perfect for him.

He looked at the shirts Miley and I had piled in our arms and sighed. "I have to choose, don't I?"

"Well, duh," I said, now getting impacient.

"Okay... uh... I'll take this one..." he said, picking up a light blue shirt. "And..." And then, he was stuck between two shirts. One was white and had a few thick stripes of green, the other was the same, but blue.

"Just choose the green one!" Miley demanded. "You already have a blue shirt."

Oliver looked back at the blue shirt he'd already chosen. "Oh, yeah, the green one then."

Miley and I just rolled our eyes. After what seemed like hours and hours, he finally picked out two pairs of jeans that looked almost exactly the same as the pants he was already wearing. That boy is just so weird.

* * *

We got back to Miley's house and once again realized that we had almost nothing to do. We suggested TV, and Miley flipped through the channels for about five minutes, before we found out that nothing was on. Then we suggested board games. We found Monopoly, Sorry, LIFE, and Clue. But we couldn't play those games. 

Monopoly was missing several dollar bills and all the Chance cards. Sorry was missing a few number cards and half the blue pieces. LIFE was missing a chunk of people, two cars, the spinner, and the LIFE cards. Clue was looking like our last hope until we realized that is was missing cards.

After Oliver got done being upset about how we couldn't play Monopoly, we decided to turn the radio on. Immediately, the air was filled with the sounds of Patrick Stump, guitars, and drums.

_Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball...  
It's always cloudy except for  
When you look into the past  
One night stand (One night stand-off)_

"I love this song!" I exclaimed as I started singing along and dancing, oblivious to the strange looks I was getting from Miley and Oliver.

"It is a good song," Miley agreed.

"But do you really have to dance... like that?" Oliver added.

I stopped dancing. "Fine," I pouted. "But the next time your favorite song comes on, I forbid you to dance!"

Miley pretended to look offended, while Oliver rolled his eyes. _Thnks fr th Mmrs_ soon ended, and was followed by a Hannah Montana song: _If We Were a Movie_. This, of course, encouraged Miley, and she started singing along. Y'know, just cause it's her song, that doesn't mean she should get to sing it each time it's on the radio, does it? Yeah, that's what I thought. Not that she's a bad singer, or that the song is bad. It's just kind of weird. To me at least.

After _If We Were a Movie_ ended, some weird song we didn't know came on, so we turned the radio off.

"What now?" Oliver asked.

Miley and I just looked at each other and shrugged.

"We could work on your alias," Miley suggested to Oliver. And it wasn't a bad idea either. I mean, how much did we know about Oliver's alias? We didn't know his name, where he was from, why he was friends with Hannah, or what color hair he had. All we knew about the unnamed alias was that he had two outfits.

"Uh... okay," Oliver said. Immediately, we all went deep into thought. "How about Frankie? For his name, I mean."

I tilted my head to the side, and tried to picture Oliver as a "Frankie".

"Hm... maybe," Miley said. "Why don't we write down the names we like?" She went and found a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote _Frankie_.

"Okay, any other ideas for names?" I asked.

"How about Nick," Miley suggested. "It's a pretty common name, sure, but I can picture Oliver as a Nick." _Nick_ was written on the paper.

"I got one!" I exclaimed. "Joe!"

Oliver scrunched up his face. "Joe? I don't think so..."

"Oh, come on! Joe is an awesome name."

With a sigh, Oliver gave in. "Fine, I guess I could live with Joe."

Miley wrote _Joe_.

"How about Kevin?" she supplied. "You don't hear that name as often as Joe or Nick."

"Okay, I can work with Kevin."

I looked at the list. The names we had so far were _Frankie_, _Nick_, _Joe_, and _Kevin_.

"I need one more name, guys!" Oliver said. "And I think I figured out an awesome one!"

"Well, what is it?" Miley asked.

"OWEN!"

"Owen?" I asked. "Isn't that kinda... bleh?"

"No!" Oliver said. "It's unique... and it starts with an O!"

"Yeah," Miley started. "Just like the rest of your name."

"Guys!" Oliver whined. "Can't you just write down Owen?"

Miley wrote _Owen_.

"Okay, now we need to know Oliver's alias' hometown," I said.

"How about Tennessee?" Oliver said. "I could tell people that we were neighbors."

"No," Miley said. "Let's just choose a random spot on a map?"

We all agreed and went to Miley's room, where she had a big map of America as a poster on her wall. Why, I do not know. She's just weird like that.

"Alright, Oliver." I said. "Close your eyes, and point to the map."

Oliver clenched his eyes shut, waved his finger around wildly, almost hitting me in the eye, before he suddenly stopped and pointed. He carefully and slowly opened his eyes.

"Bremerton, Washington?" He read aloud. "Who's ever heard of Bremerton?"

Miley shrugged. "Well, that's where you're from. So what are you gonna say for how you know me?"

"Uh... how about... my dad is friends with your manager. When my family moved down here a month ago, my dad and your manager introduced us. Does that work?"

"Yeah, that's good, Oliver!" I said, shocked. His story was better than what I told people. My story, was that I was homeschooled. In Canada. Where the moose are. Pathetic, right? Well, the paparazzi fortunately didn't care about me, or Canada all that much.

"Yeah, really good," Miley agreed. "So what color wig do you want?"

"Well, I've always wanted to be a blonde," Oliver said slowly.

"Really?" Miley said. "Okay, well I think my dad could take us to get you a blonde wig or two. Do you want short or long hair?"

"I'd better go with long. Don't want to take any chances. My actual hair could fall out of the wig, then I'd be exposed..."

"Good thinking," I said. "But my wig has really short hair, and my hair doesn't fall out."

"Well... I just want long hair, okay?" Oliver replied.

"Okay, let's go back downstairs, Dad's gonna be home soon."

* * *

If anyone can guess what the deal is with the names I used for Oliver's alias, then you get kudos!!! Also, if you can tell me which major city in Washington Bremerton is by, you get kudos too!

P.S. I was born in Bremerton, lol.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Okay, almost all of you that reviewed knew the connection between the first four names that were suggested. For those of you who didn't know, here it is. Frankie, Nick, Joe, and Kevin are the Jonas Brothers. I know Frankie isn't in the band, but he's still a Jonas brother. And he has his own band. Joe has all of their albums. (Not real albums, just like... casettes, I think they're called)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah, or anything else I might use.

**P.S.:** with the first part of the chapter, I don't mean to offend anyone when I'm talking about the names...

* * *

"Really?" Miley said. "Okay, well I think my dad could take us to get you a blonde wig or two. Do you want short or long hair?"

"I'd better go with long. Don't want to take any chances. My actual hair could fall out of the wig, then I'd be exposed..."

"Good thinking," I said. "But my wig has really short hair, and my hair doesn't fall out."

"Well... I just want long hair, okay?" Oliver replied.

"Okay, let's go back downstairs, Dad's gonna be home soon."

* * *

"This is so cool!" Oliver declared. "I'm gonna get my wig, and then Owen Johnson will be here!"

"Owen Johnson?" Miley questioned. "Isn't that name a bit too… bleh?"

"What do you mean?" Oliver demanded. "Owen Johnson is an awesome name!"

"Well, Johnson is just a really common name," I said. "I mean, Lafonda isn't a name you hear at all. And Montana… well it rhymes with Hannah! Sort of."

The three of them were still at Miley's house, waiting for Robby Ray to get home. Miley had called him and told him about Oliver wanting to be 'Owen', so he'd agreed to pick up a few different wigs for him to choose from.

"I don't care, Lilly. I'm using Johnson," Oliver said. That boy was so stubborn...

"Fine, Oliver."

At that point, Robby Ray walked into the house. "I believe someone ordered a few wigs?"

"Yes!" Oliver shouted. He jumped up and grabbed the bag of wigs, sat down on the couch, taking them out and setting them in front of him. First was a short spiky platinum blonde wig. Oliver furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "How do they get the hair to stand up like that?"

Miley gave him her patined 'Are you really asking us this question' look before she answered. "They use hair gel, donut."

"Oh!" Oliver exclaimed. "I knew that!" He then picked up the second wig. The hair on this wig was as long as his natural hair, but it was dirty blonde and a bit wavier than his hair. "Hm... I like this one," he commented.

And lastly he examined the last wig. It looked very similar to the first wig, but the hair was a bit darker, and not spiked.

"So which wig do you want, Oliver?" Robby asked.

"I don't know," Oliver sighed. He took a few more minutes to look at the wigs and individually examine them. "I think I'll take this one." He held up the second wig.

"Alright, good choice," I said.

"Oh, Miles," Robby Ray said suddenly. "You wanna have a concert tomorrow night? You will be performing the songs you did at your last concert, and Lilly and Oliver can come along."

"Alright, sure."

"Okay, I'll go call him and get it all set up." With that, Robby Ray left the room, looking through his phone for the right number to call.

"My first Owen concert!" Oliver said, suddenly excited. He got up from his spot on the couch and starting dancing. Unfortunately... he was a very bad dancer.

"Oliver?" Miley said looking very frightened. "No more dancing, until I _teach you_ how to dance. Okay?"

Oliver looked offended. "Hey, I can dance! Well... sort of."

I gave Oliver an 'Are you serious?' look. "Not really, Ollie."

He gave me a grumpy look, and we hand an unspoken staring contest. I put all the attitude I could into my stare, and I could slowly sense Oliver becoming uncomfortable. He looked away. Ha, I won!

* * *

Miley was backstage before her concert. She noticed Oliver glancing around at everything in sheer amazement. After all, he'd never been back here before.

"Have you seen Amber yet?" Miley, I mean _Hannah_ said, looking around.

Oliver, Lilly, and Miley had been at the beach earlier all day, and all they'd heard was how Amber had won a five minute meeting with Hannah before the concert. Of course, this contest had been running for a week or two. They'd been playing commercials on the radio for it, and on Radio Disney.

"No, I don't think she's here yet," Oliver said, looking around.

He looked really good. The dirty blonde wig looked really natural on him, considering he didn't have that much of a tan. And it also looked really good with his outfit. He chose to wear the blue shirt he'd picked out and dark blue jeans. Of course, the outfit wasn't all that great, but it was okay... for Oliver.

"Well, maybe we'll end up being really lucky and she won't make it!" I said hopefully. But sadly, just as those words left my mouth, she was escorted backstage by a security guard.

She took a look around and as her gaze settled on me and Oliver, she made a face. "Hannah, I didn't know I was going to have to meet your... friends. I'm Amber Addison, and it is such an honor to meet you!"

Miley grimaced. "Thanks, it's great to meet you too. And, they _are_ my friends. They go where I go. Except for when I'm on the stage."

"Oh," Amber said, looking very disappointed.

"But... I guess if you want... they can stay out here while we have our meeting."

"Really? That's great!" Amber looked like she was glowing.

"Uh huh," Miley said, looking as if each second that she would be spending with Amber alone, would be each second that she would regret very much. She led Amber to a room for their meeting. As she passed by me and Oliver, I mouthed 'Good luck' to her. She would definitely be needing it.

* * *

Once the five minutes was up, Miley and Amber came back and Miley was looking very miserable, and Amber was glowing even more. She apparently thought her and Hannah were going to become best friends.

_She wishes_, I thought.

"Hannah, thank you so much for taking the time to talk to me. It really means a lot," she said, being nice for once.

"No problem, Amber," Miley said. "So why don't you go find a place for the concert? It's starting in like ten minutes!"

"Okay!" Amber replied, very excited. "Bye!" She then promptly ran off.

"Okay, Miley," Oliver said quietly as a group of people walked by. "How terrible was it?"

"She asked about you guys. Well, it was more like, she demanded to know who you were and why you were so important that you were friends with me. Then she couldn't stop talking about how popular she was at school, and how everyone loved her. She said something about how she was really happy about my new CD. And that was basically it."

"Hm... for some reason I expected her to be all like 'Hannah, I love you!!!'," I said.

"Yeah, I'm sure she was thinking it," Miley said, nodding.

Then a voice rang out through the speakers backstage. "Hannah, you're on in 20 seconds."

"Well, I'm off." Miley left, going to stand on the side of the stage. As the beat to the first song came on, Miley ran out to the stage, and Oliver and I hurried to where she'd just been so we could watch.

The beat from the first few measures of the song kept repeating, giving Miley enough time to give an introduction.

"Hey guys! It's great to see you tonight! I know you all know this song very well right now, but it's one of my absolute favorites. So here it is, my hit song, _If we Were a Movie_!

_Uh oh.  
There you go again, talking cinematic.  
Yeah you,  
You're charming -  
Got everybody starstruck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious, instead of me.  
But get a ticket and you'll see!_

The crowd went wild as they recognized the words to the ever-popular song. I glanced at Oliver. He was having a great time, I could tell. Not just by the smile on his face, but by the look in his eyes, the way his head was slightly bobbing in time to the song. I couldn't stop staring at Oliver. He looked so great as Owen. Oh, who am I kidding? He looks great all the time. I know he always seems like such a doofus, but I find it really cute. Face it, I'm falling for Oliver.

And I have to tell him. Now.

"Oliver," I say quietly to catch his attention.

He looks over at me. "What's up?"

"I have to tell you... I... I like you. A lot." And without waiting for any response, I lean forward, close my eyes, and kiss him. Just as I opened my eyes, a flash came out of the darkness.

_Play that happy song..._

_

* * *

_

So, how's the chapter? I want _at least_ five reviews before I update again. Please and thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own Hannah Montana.

A/N: I am soooo sorry about the long wait. I just kinda lost my... what do you call it? Inspiration? Muse? Either will do. But... I will try to update more, especially since I've got this 5 day break. I love you guys, thanks for sticking around to read this story, even though you have no clue how the first chapter relates to the rest of the story. You're great!

* * *

Lilly sat on the couch in her living room, thinking about her kiss last night with Oliver. It had been amazing. Liking Oliver had come as... well, a little bit of a shock, but she was glad he liked her too. 

Her cell started ringing on vibrate. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. Oliver's picture popped up, along with his name.

"Hey, Ollie," Lilly answered happily.

"Lilly, have you been watching TV?" Oliver's voice sounded urgent.

" No, why?"

"Someone... someone took a picture of us kissing!"

"What?!" Lilly demanded, standing up in the process.

"Yeah. Turn on your TV."

"What channel?"

"Honestly? Any channel."

Lilly picked up her TV remote and turned the TV on. She gasped. Oliver had been right. Every channel, or nearly every channel, had something to say about Lola and Owen's kiss.

"...and this lucky reporter was fortunate enough to snag a picture of the kiss!..."

"... So, who is this mystery couple? Our sources tell us that it is none other than Hannah Montana's best friend, Lola, and another one of Hannah's friends..."

"... Owen Johnson is a new addition to Hannah's 'posse'..."

"...might as well have just been born last week..."

"...No one knows where's from..."

She started flipping through the channels with urgency now. It seemed none of them had anything more important to talk about than Lola and Owen. And who had taken the picture? Why had they taken the picture? Who would care about Hannah's best friend, and the best friends' boyfriend?

"Oliver... who could've done this?" Lilly finally choked out.

"I don't know, but I'm coming over. I'll be at your house in... less than a minute."

"Okay." She was about to say 'Goodbye', but then she thought of Miley. "Wait! What about Miley?"

"Um... what _about_ Miley?"

"If she sees this on TV, and doesn't hear about it from us first, she'll be pissed."

"Oh man, you're right!"

"What are we gonna do?"

Oliver paused. "I'm not sure. I'm at the end of your driveway now, so I'm gonna hang up."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

A few seconds later, Oliver walked in. Lilly ran to him and hugged him. "Ollie, how are we gonna tell Miley? What if she's already seen it on TV?"

"I'm sure she won't be mad for long. Maybe a few minutes at the most."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Since when is a donut like you ever right?"

"Since now!"

Lilly's phone rang again. This time, it was Miley's picture and name that flashed up at her. "Hey, Miles," she answered nervously.

"Hey, Lilly! What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Oh. Do you want to do anything today?" From Miley's end it sounded like she was walking down stairs. Or up them. Either one.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Just hang out. Watch TV, a movie, play a game. Whatever."

"Okay."

"Cool. So do you want to come over in like, 10 minutes? Then I can call Oliver and he can come over too!"

"Uh, no need to call him," I said, looking back at him. "He's here."

"Oh! Well, drag him along once you leave, okay?" It sounded as if she had just opened her fridge.

"Okay."

There was a gasp on Miley's end. "Lilly! Why... is that... you and Oliver kissed?"

"Uh... yeah."

She was quiet for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well... actually, I'm not sure why we didn't tell you," Lilly answered, shocked that Miley didn't sound mad. "Are you mad?"

"No! This is great! I can't believe it! My best friends are dating! Come over as soon as you can!" She hung up without another word.

"Um... Oliver, we're going to Miley's house."

"Is she mad?" he asked warily.

"Um... no. She's... ecstatic!"

"What a relief!"

We went to Miley's and played games for a while. We watched Edward Scissorhands, and I cried, so Miley changed the channel to MTV. Much better. After a while though, I had to go home. I said goodbye to everyone and left.

* * *

I know, lame ending. I couldn't think of anything else though.


End file.
